


tea, bad music, medication, and you. mostly you.

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: alternatively titled: lovealternatively titled: addiction





	tea, bad music, medication, and you. mostly you.

i. whoever you think this could be about, it's not.

ii. looking at you, i understand abusive relationships. i would still love you staring down the barrel of a gun. i would still love you knowing it was you pulling the trigger.

iii. missing you is easy. we talk all the time. i miss you every time we're not talking anyway.

iv. addiction is something you can't stop doing even when it does more harm than good. i think i become addicted easily.

v. i don't know what would happen if i went off my meds. i don't know what would happen if i lost you.

vi. being with you hurts. being without you hurts more.


End file.
